Ma chef et moi
by Lou Celestial
Summary: "Croyez-moi, ma chef est diabolique." Et Macbeth sait de quoi il parle. Lorsque Meldy décide de reprendre le flambeau de Crime Sorcière et que les embauches de criminels repentis recommencent, c'est la fin de ses espoirs de tranquillité.


xxx

**Ma chef et moi**

xxx

Plaignez-moi, ma chef est diabolique.

On ne croirait pas, comme ça, quand elle s'approche avec son minois d'ange et te demande comment tu vas, la bouche en cœur et l'air apitoyé. Tu te détends, tu te confies à elle, il se peut même que tu fasses l'erreur de te plaindre… Et hop ! le coup vicieux par derrière !

« L'élève a dépassé le maître » : c'est ce que Gérald répétait souvent en bougonnant lorsque le démon venait de le piéger une énième fois. Même sans avoir bien connu Ultear, je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Et pourtant, j'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas m'en méfier suffisamment. Lorsque le pauvre bougre nous a quittés pour cause sauvetage de rouquine, j'aurais dû courir. Loin. Très, très loin.

Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Tout bien réfléchi, je n'aurais jamais dû rejoindre Crime Sorcière. J'aurais pu dormir en paix, sans crainte d'être réveillé toutes les vingt minutes par un diable rose en manque de mauvais tour. Moi qui pensais que les responsabilités la calmeraient…

Je ferme les yeux. J'essaye de me faire discret. Il y a une mince chance que ça marche, et je ne suis pas prêt à la laisser filer.

Bourrade de Sorano.

-Macbeth chéri, minaude la traîtresse en faisant couler une main autour de mes épaules, tu nous écoutes ?

J'ouvre un œil courroucé et la fusille du regard. Elle me répond par un clin d'œil. Je parie que d'ici une seconde, elle me tire la langue. Dois-je lui faire part dès maintenant de ma manière de voir les choses ? Ou juste me venger, douloureusement, en prenant tout mon temps, lorsque la première mission à l'écart se présentera ?

En face, Meldy me fixe. Je sais qu'elle a quelque chose dans la tête, la bougresse. Il y a toujours quelque chose. Et ne me parlez pas de ce soi-disant recrutement qui nous obligerait à nous réunir sous le soleil de plomb – et surtout, sous son œil appréciateur –. Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour m'imaginer qu'elle ne voit pas la sueur qui coule à grosses gouttes le long de mon front ou la manière dont l'exaspération et le manque de sommeil irriguent mes yeux de veinules rouges.

-Eh bien, Macbeth, pépie-t-elle joyeusement. Tu n'es pas intéressé par le petit nouveau ?

Je me demande quel est le sous-entendu vicieux qui se cache derrière cette remarque.

Au lieu de le formuler, je grommelle une réponse assez peu claire et tente de m'intéresser à la situation.

Depuis que Meldy est la dernière des fondatrices encore en fonction, elle a décidé de remplumer la guilde, et je doute que poursuivre l'objectif de sa mère adoptive (offrir la rédemption aux criminels, vous savez) soit son unique but. Il n'y a qu'à voir qui elle choisit, mais passons. Depuis l'entrée des anciens d'Oracion Seis, nous avons pu assister à l'arrivée d'une rousse venimeuse nommée Flare, mais aussi d'un psychopathe dominateur alias Mard Geer et de deux des fidèles de sa guildes : le sauvage Jackal et la jolie Sayla. Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouveau membre de la bande qui fait son entrée. Un certain Tempesta.

Et je décide tout de suite que je ne peux pas le saquer.

Meldy glousse comme une gamine de douze ans et Zeleph s_ait_ que je déteste les gosses. C'est déjà assez horripilant d'être dirigé par la cadette de sa bande, mais quand elle régresse de la moitié de son âge, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

Et il n'y a pas que ça. Il semblerait que notre tortionnaire adorée ait eu un accident de dressing : sa robe déjà bien suggestive a le décolleté tellement ouvert que je me demande ce qu'elle a prévu d'y fourrer dans la journée. Une sacrée prise, on croirait. Pire encore, elle serre le bras du dénommé Tempesta et y presse ses attributs avec une dévotion suspecte. L'horrifiant parvenu, avec ses muscles et sa dégaine de séducteur, a l'air bien à l'aise. Sa main se glisse par derrière et…

…je vois une sphère rose et lumineuse qui glisse vers lui et…

STOP !

Cette histoire me dit quelque chose.

_Elle a recommencé._

Laissez-moi vous éclairer. Depuis que Crime Sorcière a changé de visage et que les demandes d'insertion à la guilde ont débuté, une étrange rumeur circule. Du genre qui inclut une maîtresse de guilde toute jeune, sexy, romantique en mal d'amour et surtout disposant d'un atout majeur.

Le lien sensoriel.

Vous ne voyez pas encore ?

Imaginez de pauvres criminels à la recherche d'expériences nouv- de rédemption. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour peut changer un être ? Bon, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas aussi fleur bleue dans la tête des intéressés. Car le lien sensoriel, lorsqu'on a compris le principe, devient très… chaud. De l'amour et du partage. Le double du plaisir, quoi. Ne croyez pas ceux qui vous parlent de double explosion.

Meldy n'a jamais rien fait pour tuer la rumeur.

En ce moment même, elle me regarde. Et je sais exactement pourquoi. A quoi elle joue. Je déteste cette chef. Je la hais, je l'exècre, je… bon sang, le lien sensoriel se glisse vers moi. A quoi joue-t-elle encore ? Je l'évite d'un mouvement que mes muscles encore ankylosés par le sommeil décident de me faire payer.

Angel ricane. Je ne me tourne pas pour en découvrir la raison, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Le bras de Meldy enserre plus fort les biceps du bellâtre.

Le premier, c'était Mard Geer.

Elle va tous les avoir.

Soudain, sans que j'aie compris le sens d'un seul des discours prononcés, la réunion s'éparpille et Meldy pousse Tempesta dans les bras de Sayla, d'un joyeux mouvement du bras, le congédie d'un air enjoué et fait demi-tour. Là, elle se plante devant moi. Son visage a une toute autre expression.

-Macbeth, j'ai à te parler.

Je sens le coup en traître. Je le sens. Mais je ne suis pas fichu de l'éviter.

Alors je la suis, lorsqu'elle tourne les talons comme une impératrice et se dirige à l'écart, loin des yeux fouineurs de mes compagnons de galère. Elle m'entraîne jusqu'à un petit bois, un endroit que je sais qu'elle affectionne particulièrement à cause de la manière dont il est gonflé de magie et imperméable aux intrusions externes.

-Jaloux ? me demande-t-elle soudain, son éternel sourire enjoué aux lèvres.

Je n'y crois pas. Pas avec elle où tout est planifié, appelez-moi paranoïaque si vous le désirez. Je la regarde approcher avec méfiance, ses yeux gorgés de malice et le lien qui commence à tourbillonner sur son poignet. Elle me tourne autour. La finaude me murmure quelque chose pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, alors je cesse d'écouter et me contente de la regarder, tournoyer, m'encercler à sa manière de courant d'air follet. S'approcher, jouer avec le lien et soudain…

Elle me plante un baiser sur les lèvres.

Je voudrais la repousser. Je vous le jure. Mais je ne le fais pas. La faute au manque de sommeil qui émousse mes réflexes.

Je crois.

C'est vrai, quoi. Je déteste ça. Je déteste quand elle fait ça, et pourtant…

Le démon sourit.

…et pourtant, qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

xxx  
xxx

_Méfait a__ccompli ! ;)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si le niveau est moyen._


End file.
